The Gamer of Dragon Ball
by Just Gaming Fics
Summary: Dying and obtaining the Gamer ability, awesome. Finding out that you can be reborn into your favorite anime, double awesome. Nothing better than planning on becoming the strongest anyone has ever seen, especially with such a cheat ability. Plus a little fun on the side never hurt anyone.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, inspiration suddenly struck and here it is, hopeful its decent got the next couple of chapters planned in my head just need to write it down, so expect and updates within the next two weeks. Enjoy**

"Speaking **"**

' _thinking 3_ _RD person_ _POV'_

Time skips

 **Disclaimer: Don't own dragon ball/z/gt/s or The Gamer**

* * *

It so fascinating, many would disagree with me but what can I say? Death is oh so fascinating, that's right death. What's so fascinating about it? Well for me it's like a dream come true, because right in front of me was something I had been dreaming about. A blue rectangular box with the words

 **Game Over**

 **Continue?**

 **Yes/No**

Now see this screen as we gamers like to call it was a dream come true. After all who wouldn't want their life to become a video game? With the screen in front of me imma pick the obvious option and press obvious option and press **Yes.** With that said and done the window disappeared and another appeared, have a look:

 **Welcome Gamer, you have been selected from all the souls of the dead to try the magical system based of the manhwa 'The Gamer'. Obviously, we have changed a few things to that they benefit you. Enjoy.**

 **-Creator**

 **Step 1**

 **Select a universe**

Dragon ball

Naruto

Pokemon

 **-Note more options will be unlocked if conditions are meet**

What is this, this can't be real. I can go to the Dragon ball universe, train and become super strong. Oh, yeah that sounds amazing gonna pick that.

 **Dragon ball**

 **Step 2**

 **Select your race**

Human

Saiyan

Namekian

…

How long is this list?! At least the important ones are at the top. Now the question is which one should I choose? Human would be weak as fuck, no offence to them. Namekian would be boring until the Frieza saga which would be beneficial for me as more time to train but I still don't know when I'd be born. Saiyan would give me the over powered zenkai boost, super Saiyan and all the other transformations that they have. Yeah I'm going Saiyan.

 **Dragon Ball**

 **Saiyan**

 **Step 3**

 **Select birth date**

Saiyan arrival on Planet Plant

Saiyan-Tuffle war

Bardock's Birth

Saiyan employed by Frieza

Prince Vegeta's birth

Goku's Birth

Destruction of Planet Vegeta

Now aren't these choices amazing… Well if I selected one of the first four then I'd be a grandpa by the time anything remotely interesting happens, and the last one is out of the question. So, it's between Goku's Birth and Vegeta's. What the hell lets go for Goku's and see what happens

 **Dragon Ball**

 **Saiyan**

 **Goku's Birth**

 **Are these correct?**

 **Yes/No**

Let's see Dragon ball is right, being Saiyan correct and starting at Goku's birth is also correct so yes.

 **Good luck, you'll need it :)**

What is that supposed to mean?! Why am I falling

3RD Person POV

"There is the first one, a boy now onto the next" a man with in a doctor's uniform said "I can see the head one final push should do it"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" the woman screamed while she used all her might to push her second baby out

"I've got it, another boy, twin boys. Fine warriors they'll turn out to be" he said as he handed the baby to another who placed them into an odd machine "Rest now, the hard works over you can see them when you awake" the doctor continued before he did his final checks on the woman and left.

POV Change

What the fuck did I just experience? I'm scared for life now; I'll never forget it. Thank god that I don't remember the first time, I'm getting shivers just thinking about it. Anyway, WHAT IS RUBBING AGAINST MY BACK!

Oh, hello? Who are you? Tail, Saiyan… wait my tail! I have one, oh yes bitches a new Saiyan is on the block and he's is gonna kick your sweet ass. Anyway, back to looking at this little fella, above his head it shows

 **[** **No Name]**

 **New Born**

 **Lv 1**

Right lot of good that is, at least you could have told me something I don't know. Wait a second… that hair GOKU?! No way, no way, no way I can't believe it does this mean we are identical twins? I think it does. I can't believe I'm Goku's twin, you know the strongest fighter to ever be produced from amine? Yeah that guy, you know that's probably why I didn't get option to edit my appearance

 **For using your head and thinking about an event logically +1 INT**

Oh, improvement in a stat, was not expecting that, must check my status screen in a minute, because I've just heard a door open. So swiftly turning my body around I saw the man… the legend… I haven't a clue who this is.

"Let's see, both have power level of 2, more low class. It's always low class, wish something exciting would happen around here." He finished looking disappointed as he turned and began walked towards the door which he eventually went through.

I tell ya, that guy won't know what hit him when I'm though with him, with my fists of steel battering into his head while the blood squirts out… oh where did that come from? That thought has made me a little tired if I'm honest, struggles of a new born I guess, a little nap won't hurt anyone.

The next day

Ah that was a good sleep or nap or whatever you want to call it, I'm going with sleep. Still can't believe I'm on Planet Vegeta and a Saiyan though. I look over at Goku, well he's in front of me now, but anyway the words above his head have changed

 **Kakarot**

 **New Born**

 **Lv 1**

That reminds me gotta check my own stats _'[Status]?'_

 **Tora**

 **Age: 1 day**

 **Race: Saiyan**

 **Level: 1 (EXP 0/100)**

 **HP: 100**

 **KI: 2/2**

 **STR: 2**

 **VIT: 2**

 **DEX: 0**

 **INT: 11**

 **WIS: 10**

 **LUK: 3**

 **Points: 0**

 **Tora, a human from a different universe who decided he wanted to be reborn as a Saiyan, his name is based of his father's best friend.**

Well, GLAD I WAS AWAKE TO LEARN MY NAME MOTHER, FATHER. Honestly these outbursts are gonna must be controlled, could you image it, in the middle of battle at the deciding moment I end up shouting at him because his head looks like a potato. I don't think I could contain myself.

Anyway, moving away from potato head, the starts are what I was expecting. That was a lie, I didn't expect to have 2 in vit or str but who am I to complain? Stronger me, less work to do. But the fact is, I can't do any training until I'm able to move about and that's gonna take a few years at least god's sake.

Well I think I'll give trying to control my energy a try, you know like all the people in gaming fics that can control their energy since they were in the womb. Now I find that kinda unrealistic since you know, your body is still developing so any energy you have would probably be used on developing.

Let me tell you it is impossible to train when you're just born, it be impossible to. Like how do you even start? Like I get that Saiyan's can learn any technique basically by looking at e.g. Goku learning the Kamehameha. Wait a second what about if I try and bring it out like Gohan taught Videl to… nope that doesn't work either.

Now that I think about it, note to self: don't let "Mr Satan" win the World Martial Arts Tournament, cause while he turns out alright he's so annoying that I wanted to punch him in the face while watching the show. Anyway, all that activity has made me tired again, so my sleep is calling.

Year and a half later

It's been a long year and a half, who ever said being a baby was fun? Oh, yeah no one, but I feel like I need to say it anyway it's not let me tell you. My 'mother' as sweet and caring as she is doesn't take us home, we just stay in the hospital under the care of doctors. Worst part is I still haven't see me oh so loving father yet, with the way mother talks about him you would think he is a god among men.

Another thing, the almighty Brolly was recently born and is in the pod beside us. Thankfully with me here Kakarot doesn't cry as much with all it taking is rubbing my tail across the side of his face, and no its not weird or anything it just shuts him up. It's great because it Brolly gets sleep leading to him not going insane and stopping him trying to kill me because me and Kakarot are identical twins, it's a win win situation.

To be honest I'm quite confused, because I thought that the day Goku was born was the day of Planet Vegeta's destruction but apparently, I'm wrong. Who would have thought? Not me anyway, but moving swiftly because I can hear a door opening, I turn around and see Raditz standing there, honestly forgot about the fella. Now that I think about it, he played a big role despite being in what 2/3 episodes, not sure. His interference lead to really everything that happened in DBZ besides the androids, they were gonna happen anyway.

Well he's standing in front us, he's got his scouter on and the typical PTO armour which is not surprising "Father is ashamed of you as much as he is of me, with a power level as high as his 8000, how is he not part of the elites yet? It's confusing, does the king hate us low class that much? If anything, the elites should be low class so they can be taught a lesson!" with his rage evident "Not that it matters anyway fathers pride would be hurt if he became and elite and the rest of his family being low class, the shame would be unbelievable. Anyway, I wanted to see if you two have become any less of a disgrace" he said while lifting his hand to his scouter, pressing a button making it beep. After a few seconds

"Obviously not, I was foolish to raise my hopes but you are my brothers, eventually you will be sent to a Planet to prepare it for sale, I just hope you are ready" with that he turned and left.

Younger Raditz isn't all the bad to be honest, and it's weird seeing him display any sort of emotion, like his anime character is all tough, ruthless and all that. This is weird I guess I now know the effects of what being a killer under Frieza does to you. Kind of scary, I so hope I get sent to earth with Kakarot. Anyway, I'm tired again, sleep is calling

Year and a half later

The last 3 years have been absolutely shite, like I've been stuck in this crappy pod since the day I've been born, fun fact the Saiyan's have their own language called Saiyan… I know creative but what can you expect from a race that only care about fighting and destruction. Also, got a skill for it:

 **Languages lv MAX Cost: None**

 **English MAX**

The ability to understand and speak English

 **Saiyan Lv 3 (EXP 3/125)**

The ability to understand and speak Saiyan.

Quite handy I must say because at times mother switches to Saiyan, so now I finally understand though it's always about father, still haven't meet the man. Not that I'm bothered by it at all, Raditz also hasn't been back since he checked mine and Kakarot's power level, must have been sent on another mission.

Fun fact brolly still alive, thought the king would have tried to kill him by now, after all his power is still increasing, how can I tell? Just being near him I can feel the power radiating off him, having got a skill like Ki sensing yet which is a let-down, but what can I do?

Also, the fact that I haven't been able to learn to walk yet is pissing me off, I want to move damn it! Being stuck in this pod thing is a pain in the ass, when is the planet going to be destroyed? I want off this god damned planet.

Hearing a noise to the right of me, I turned and what do you know two scientists who are called yellow-blue shortened to "yb" and yellow-green shortened to "yg" which I found hilarious. Aww what a great day that was, mother what a bit scared because both me and Kakarot were laughing. If you're wondering why I call "Goku" Kakarot now is because I found out a while ago that calling a Saiyan anything but their name is disrespectful who would have thought?

Back to the scientists, they have stopped in front of Kakarot and I, "These are the two yb?" Yellow-green asked

"Yeah them two need to be sent to planet earth, weird name" Yellow-blue answered

"Couldn't agree more, they're in for a surprise with Saiyan's going there" Yellow-green responded with a chuckle, then opened the pod and suddenly out of now where I couldn't move a muscle

 **Natural Gravity of Planet Vegeta is now acting on you, 10x Earth's gravity**

 **Effects: -Strength, Vitality and dexterity will improve at a 10x the normal rate**

HOLY! No wonder I never got out of the damn thing for so long, my body would have been flattened like a fly

"Well let's hurry and get you two on your way, Lord Frieza demands results always remember that!" YG said seriously to Kakarot and I, I could understand why with how strong Frieza it was more of a warning "Do your job right and you will survive"

Traveling towards the pod you had travel from one end of the hospital to the other, smarting thinking by whoever designed this. It was a short journey, took all of 5 minutes to get the hanger and place us in separate pods.

Closing the pod doors, he looked at us, then pressed some buttons and our pods took off. By the time we had passed the atmosphere the small windows were still facing the planet and I could see a giant ball of energy engulfing small dots which I assume are people and head towards the planet. I wonder whose name Bardock called mine? Kakarot's? Or both? Well a started to enter the pod which I'm guessing is sleeping gas

 **Gamer has been affected by a mysterious gas**

 **Effect: Body is in temporary stasis and will awake in 1 years' time**

Oh…

A Year later

"Ugh" Where am I? looking out the small window I notice planet earth coming closer towards me, well I'm going towards it. Heh so it begins…


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I'm back, hopefully back to writing more often now that my motivation to write is back and the inspiration is flowing. Enjoy.**

Oh god, oh god, oh god why did I have to wake up before the pod landed? This is terrifying! The pods covered in fire, can this pod really hold out? This calmness, where is it coming from?

 **Skill [Gamers Mind] activated**

So, this is the reason, handy. Does this mean I have other skills?

 **Skills**

 **Gamers Mind (Passive) lv Max**

 **The ability gamer needs/has a calm mind to make rational decisions when they matter most. This skill gives The Gamer that, keeps the mind calm and allows them to think things through. Immunity to psychologically status affects.**

 **Gamers Body (Passive) Lv Max**

 **Grants a body that allows for The Gamer to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, KI and almost all status effects.**

 **Natural KI Affinity (Passive)**

 **Saiyan's have a Natural KI Affinity, making it easier to control KI. Any KI related skills gain 10% bonus exp.**

 **Languages lv MAX Cost: None**

 **English MAX**

 **Saiyan Max**

That's it? That's all I have? I would have you know? Gotten more than four skills in the amount of time I've been alive but apparently not. There is always a chance that there is a glitch in the system or something like that… yeah cause I'm so badass that its bugged and not showing them… god this is stupid who am I trying to convince?

OH GOD I FORGOT THAT I WAS CRASHING!

 **BANG!**

Wow it didn't break or anything, I'm honestly amazing at what these scientists have made. I take a gamble and say nothing else could be intact after crashing into a planet. That takes some genius to make. I wonder if I should become a scientist also, because it would be soooo much handier to be able to do science stuff without having to rely on Bulma e.g. a gravity chamber. That would be so handy to train in and not have to wait until the Frieza saga.

Yeah let's do that, become a scientist and a fighter. After all, with the overpowered ability called the gamer anything is possible… WAIT A SECOND! If my memory serves me right about The Gamer he had the ability to create instant dimensions with time warping, that could really come in handy if I can create that ability.

But first and foremost, what age am I in? I'm going to base it off the fact that Kakkarot and I were three when we left Planet Vegeta, which would mean that this is based on the manga so that would mean it is Age 739 if memory serves me right. So then am I three or four right now? _'[Status]'_

 **Tora**

 **Age: 3 Years (Physically)**

 **Race: Saiyan**

 **Level: 1 (EXP 0/100)**

 **HP: 40/40**

 **KI: 2/2**

 **STR: 2**

 **VIT: 2**

 **DEX: 1**

 **INT: 11**

 **WIS: 10**

 **LUK: 3**

 **Points: 0**

 **Tora, a human from a different universe who decided he wanted to be reborn as a Saiyan, his name is based of his father's best friend. He had been sent to the Planet know as Earth in hopes of surviving the destruction of Planet Vegeta and the extinction of the Saiyan's.**

Wait if I'm still 3 physically does that mean that the gas in the pod makes the body stop aging? I'm going to have to do some tests on that when I learn enough about science to know what I'm doing then I shall experiment with that gas.

Anyway moving along to trying to create the skill known as ID Create, right so how do I do this? Hmmm raise your hand and imagine?

 **Skill cannot be created as MP has not been unlocked.**

WHAT? What do you mean? Its right there, oh wait that's KI. So how the hell do I unlock this?

 **MP Can be unlocked through completing an achievement that can be found in the achievement section**

What is this now? _'[Achievements]'_

 **The Way of the Wizard**

 **The Way of the Fighter**

 **The Way of the Saviour (Note Player must be at least 18 years old to complete any of these)**

Let's see what's in the first one

 **The way of the Wizard Achievements**

 **-A New Wizard**

Objective: Have 15 INT and 1O WIS

Rewards: Unlock MP

 **-Spell Maker**

Objective: Create a spell and train it till Level 10

Rewards: Title [Beginner Wizard] and 20 MP

 **[Locked]**

They are cool I'm honest, I'll need the MP to create Instant dimensions if this is similar the Manhwa, right now let's check way of the fighter

 **The Way of the Fighter**

 **-Getting that KI!**

Objective: Get KI to at least 10

Rewards: Skill [ID: Create] and [ID: Escape], 100EXP

 **-Baby Steps**

Objective: Create the skill KI blast

Rewards: Random monster add on for [ID: Create], 100EXP

 **[Locked]**

Hmmmm maybe I don't need to unlock MP to create the skill… or maybe I can unlock the skill only through these achievements and you need the MP to use the skill.

 **For thinking things through with the information provided and coming the correct answer INT increases by 1**

So, I was right, okay good. No point checking out the other achievements because they're locked until I'm 18 so let's focus on gaining these achievements.

I think I'm going to focus on improving my KI first so that I can unlock the skill and see what I can do then we will focus on unlocking MP.

So, what have I to do to increase my KI? "Status" wow my voice sounds so weird, never really talked up till now

 **Tora**

 **Age: 3 Years**

 **Race: Saiyan**

 **Level: 1 (EXP 0/100)**

 **HP: 40/40**

 **KI: 2/2**

 **STR: 2**

 **VIT: 2**

 **DEX: 1**

 **INT: 12**

 **WIS: 10**

 **LUK: 3**

 **Points: 0**

So, I need to improve it by 8, that shouldn't be too hard, but how do I find out how to increase it? Press on it?

 **KI Regen: 1KI per minute**

 **KI is calculated by doing the calculation STR + VIT /2**

That was informative, so I should probably increase both until they reach 10 that's the best idea I'd say. So, to train strength I think I'll do some press ups, sit ups and squats because I think they'll benefit me the most while trying strength for now, then do some running in burst to improve vit. I think that could work

Finally finished 5 press ups, and let me tell you a 3-year-old body Saiyan or not are not meant for this kind of thing, still haven't increased my STR but I think after I do these squats that it'll improve

 **Due to strenuous activity STR has increased by 1**

Yep I was right, now to check my stats and… yep my KI also increase to 2.5 only 7.5 to go till ID create

Few hours later

Well it's been a successful few hours got my KI up to 4 from all that exercise and now I'm hungry, you know I probably should have sorted out a food source before I decided to train. Now that would have been smart.

Now let's see what's round here a few apple trees, handy now I won't starve to death looking for food.

Biting into the apple and chewing it until it I swallowed it, "I needed that" really though I practically feel myself getting weaker before I ate them. Well now that I know that these are here I should hurry up and get my KI to 10 and get that achievement.

A week later

"FINALLY!" I shouted, why wouldn't I it took me a week to get my KI to 10, improvements seemed to slow down as they increased which was annoying but it could have been since I wasn't working the same muscle for very long, I don't know nor do I care because I finally got this bad boy

 **Achievement unlocked Getting That KI!**

 **Rewards: Skills [ID: Create] and [ID: Escape], 100 EXP**

 **LEVEL UP**

OHHHHH, a level up I wonder what I get "[Status]"

 **Tora**

 **Age: 3 Years**

 **Race: Saiyan**

 **Level: 2 (EXP 0/200)**

 **HP: 200/200**

 **KI: 10/10**

 **STR: 10 -/+**

 **VIT: 10 -/+**

 **DEX: 1 -/+**

 **INT: 12 -/+**

 **WIS: 10 -/+**

 **LUK: 3 -/+**

 **Points: 5**

5 points that will help I can use them to get MP! Yes, press dat plus button! So, what do I do with the other 2? Should probably increase DEX since its 1, really need to find a way to improve that without points

 **Tora**

 **Age: 3 Years**

 **Race: Saiyan**

 **Level: 2 (EXP 0/200)**

 **HP: 200/200**

 **KI: 10/10**

 **STR: 10**

 **VIT: 10**

 **DEX: 3**

 **INT: 15**

 **WIS: 10**

 **LUK: 3**

Looks good now give me my MP!

 **Achievement Unlocked a New Wizard**

 **Rewards: Unlock MP**

Yesssss! Now I can use that [ID: Create] that is going to help loads, but before that I wonder if I can make that KI ball and get that other achievement.

So how do I do this? Well first got to find my energy first… hmmmmm…. There it is right, so raise my arm in front of me don't want to hit my foot or anything. Then guide my energy towards my hand. Ah there it is.

 **Skill Created through a specific action**

 **KI Blast** **(Active) Level 1(EXP 0/100) Cost: 10KI**

 **A basic ability for KI users which deals 10 dmg**

 **Damage will increase as level increases**

Gonna train that in the ID later

 **Achievement unlocked Baby Steps**

 **Rewards: Random monster add on for [ID: Create], 100 EXP**

Now that they have been done "[Skills]"

 **ID: Create (Active) Level 1 (EXP 0/150) Cost: 150MP**

 **Used to create Instant Dungeons**

 **Unlock Higher Level Dungeons through achievement and levelling up this skill**

 **Currently Available:**

 **Empty ID – Monsters: None**

 **Cow ID – Monsters: Cow**

…

…

You cannot be serious… I got Cows, you know what I'm not going to say anything it could work out okay, but I'm not going to say anything… I'm not… Why! Why give me cows why not something like zombies or something?

Ugh I'm going to cry, I'm just gonna nap and hopefully this disappointment passes by the time I wake up.

Few hours later

Ahhhhh that a good nap, the disappointment has passed now let's try this ID out "[ID: Create: Cow]"

Wow everything is so... quite… "MOO!" god damn cow ruining my peace, that's it imma kill it

 **Cow [Level 1]**

 **HP:60**

Yo… its only level one but I wonder how easily I can kill it? Shall we test it? I think so hehehe

 **3** **RD** **Person POV**

Approaching the cow Tora clenched his hand into a first, while the cow ignored him and continued to eat the grass. Once Tora was 5 feet away from the cow it suddenly stopped, looked up and stared directly into Tora's eyes halting him for a second before he continued. Rearing his fist back he jumped and punched the cow directly in the face making it take a few steps back.

Quickly looking above, the cow to check the HP he noticed that it had only dropped by 10HP, looking back at the cow he noticed that it started charging at him, with only one goal in mind to ram its head into him.

Acting quickly, he ran to the left before stopping and noticed that the cow had now stopped it charged and was looking at him again, it began to lower its head again.

' _Not again'_ Tora thought as he began to run towards the cow before it could begin its charge and punched it again, taking another 10HP from the animal.

Straight after receiving the punch the cow charged and its head slammed into Tora's chest sending him back a few feet. Looking at his own HP he noticed that he only received 5 dmg; smiling he charged towards the cow again as it began to lower it head again, punching with his right hand followed swiftly by his left reduced the HP by 20 before he received another head to the chest sending him back again.

' _Time to finish this'_ Tora thought and he charged at the cow doing the man manoeuvre again successfully killing the cow.

 **Tora's POV**

Holy crap, that was awesome! I can feel the excitement in my veins from that, even it was just a cow. What's this? Did it actually leave drops? It did! Looks like it left some meat -ohhhh meat how I've missed you- and by the looks of things also dropped a cowhide. Handy, got another food source now instead of just apples and cowhides that can be used to make clothes.

Though I'm probably going to have to find a town or something to make clothes from it, or I could just sell the hides. After all the people of this universe are astronomically strong and I doubt leather clothing would do much for me against them.

 **Game Update Available**

 **Would you like to update?**

 **Yes/No**

What's this? An update, count me surprised I didn't think there would be one. Well I should probably agree to this as there could be benefits for me from this.

 **Update in progress**

 **Gamer will be removed from any ID that they are in for stability purposes**

 **1%...**

Damn, it really did kick me out of the ID. This could be okay you know, with the meat and cow hide still on the ground beside me; at least I didn't lose them. I should go and get some wood to start a fire and cook this so that I have something to eat

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well I've got some decent sticks from breaking branches, so how do I make a fire? Well let's try this, why don't I do this? Yes, this could work. Ah yes there we go branches perfectly set up to make a pyramid.

So now how do I light it? Never mind that! How am I meant to light it never mind cook it? Ugh this is turning into a disaster.

Right just gotta use my head, how did Gohan survive out in the wilderness when he was training for the Saiyan's? He used his to start a fire with his KI -Ok that's one problem down- and he used his sword to hold the dinosaur meat over the fire, damn it! I don't have a sword, so I'm going to have to improvise.

What can I use instead… hmmm… not a damn thing here that I can use? I'll just stick to the apples for now, but I'm going to have to find something that I can use to cook the meat after all got to think long term, the apples will eventually run out and going by my old world they only grow once a year at a certain time so eventually all I can eat is meat.

 **System updated thank you for your patience**

 **New stat Agility (AGL) basically measures how fast you can move**

So that's what the update gave, that's handy. Now I can tell how fast an enemy is compared to me during a fight. Yes, this is good. 

Next day

After finding out what the update yesterday gave I spent the rest of the day coming up with a solution to my meat problem and what I've come up with is this.

Step 1: Level up Ki blast until I can basically one-shot cows

Step 2: Level up ID: Create until I unlock the next dungeon which hopefully has monsters that drop swords or other weapons. While practising this I should try a create the mediation skill and hope it increases MP regen

Step 3: Kill monsters and get sword

Step 4: COOK MEAT!

I know, I'm a genius thank you, thank you. So, going by this I should start levelling KI blast. Oh, oh I can make this even better, so while I practice KI blast I can train ID: Create simultaneously yes, let's do this.

Firing one Ki blast which completely drained me of all my Ki I raised my hand and created an idea draining me of two thirds of my MP and left the ID.

Sitting down crossed legs and placing a hand on each knee, I closed my eyes and began to relax my body, not focusing on my breathing and instead focused on how the body reacted to each breath I took. There was a slight ding sound but was ignored in favour of this.

After what felt like a few minutes I opened my eyes and in front of me a screen showed

 **Skill created through a specific action**

 **Mediation (Active/Passive) Level 1 (EXP 40/100) Cost: None**

 **The ability to enhance concentration, clarity, emotional positivity and being calm allowing you to see the true nature of all things.**

 **Passive: increases KI and MP by 10%**

 **Active: Increases KI and MP Regen by 10%**

Well that skill is OP as fuk, I'm not complaining this will help boost how effective my grinding is hehehehe

One month later

Finally, after one long month of grinding I've finally done it. KI and [Mediation] were easy to level up but [ID: Create] so so hard, you'd only understand if you had to grind it, but on the up side I've finally levelled it up to a level where I unlocked the next dungeon, and guess what. The monsters are skeletons, while great, they are level 15. Like come on. They also have 500HP, that's 300 more than me. Ugh this is a pain.

They do carry swords so I hope killing them gives the sword as the drop. First let's see how much damage KI blast does now

 **KI Blast** **(Active) Level 15(EXP 600/2000) Cost: 9KI**

 **A basic ability for KI users which deals 200 dmg**

 **Damage will increase as level increases**

 **Increase damage by adding more KI 1KI=15 dmg**

At level 10 the cost reduced by one and adding KI to the blast was added and more damage can be done. It was fairly boring to level this up after a while, sure destroying a few trees relieved that boredom, now that I think about it. I should have created the ID, killed the cow and then left after getting the exp and the meat from the cow. Ah well lesson learnt, I'll know for next time.

Anyway, enough of this, whatever it is. Have a skeleton to kill, a sword to get and meat! To cook." [ID: Create: Skeleton]"

With the previous noise from the surrounding disappearing and skeletons carrying swords, bows, wearing armour even, I had entered the ID. FOR THE MEEEEEEAAAAAAAAT!


End file.
